chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Boombomb/Tournaments
Yo! So chat's been dead as hell the past few days, and I remember how fun it was when we did tournaments! However, tournaments were very hasty and uncoordinated, resulting in BYEs and way too speedy tournaments, to enjoy them more, I'm creating a blog post with a masterlist of tournaments and their dates. Regarding Tournament set-up Rules will be applied to every tournament, mostly just to show you the rundown of what will be happening, although there is one thing that'll always ''be up for discussion: The dates of every Tournament. If you would like to compete in a tournament and would be unable to attend on the certain day, you are allowed to ask for a date change, dates can only be changed once per tourney and if another player is unable to attend on the day you're asking to place the request will be denied or will have to be changed. If you would like to compete, your best option is to post it '''here in the comments section', as I'm not always in chat, and comments are forever(unless, y'know, they get deleted, but that much is a given...) Tournaments 'Upcoming' There is currently no upcoming tournaments. Why not suggest one? 'Ongoing' There is currently no ongoing tournaments. 'Completed' 'Pokémon Little Cup' Rules #Must be using unevolved Pokémon at level 5 (The Pokémon MUST '''be able to evolve, though.) #The following Pokémon are LC Ubers, and are '''banned; Scyther, Swirlix, Murkrow and Misdreavus. If it tells you the Pokémon you want to use is banned but they are not listed here, ignore it, Showdown's LC is outdated. #The following Moves and Abilities are banned; Moody (Ability), Sonicboom (Move), Swagger (Move) and Dragon Rage (Move). If you would like to find out more on banned moves, Google is your best friend. #Battle Timer must be OFF. If it is turned on at any time of the match the user who turned it on will be penalized. #'No Johns. '(Seriously, don't John, take a loss, take a win, all's fair in love and war.) Tournament entrant number: This tournament had a max capacity of 16 contestants but can be started with 8, 12, 14 or 16 contestants (risking BYEs with odd numbers) Results *1st. LegionDX *2nd. Tyflo *3rd. 3krok, The Phantom Pain *4th. Kittystuff, ZexalSlash, Boombomb, Tayziken, ApolloFlare Grid: Tournament date: October 10th 2015 at 7:30PM (GMT), ended on October 10th 2015 at 9:20PM (GMT) Replays Pre Pool - http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gold-customgame-50517 (APOLLO VS ROXY) Quarter Finals - http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gold-lc-50520 (TAY VS YACINE) Quarter Finals - http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gold-customgame-50529 (SEAN VS KAY) Quarter Finals - http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gold-anythinggoes-50541 (THING VS ANDRE) Quarter Finals - http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gold-customgame-50557 (ROXY VS TERU) Semi-Finals - http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gold-lc-50563 (YACINE VS KAY) Semi-Finals - http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gold-customgame-50567 (THING VS ROXY) Finals - http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/gold-customgame-50568 (YACINE VS ROXY) 'Cancelled' There is currently no cancelled tournaments. 'Postponed' There is currently no postponed tournaments. Suggestions Suggestions will be posted here, and if enough users are willing to compete, the tournament will proceed onward and a date will be created, again, if there is any problems with the date you are entitled to ask for a change. Tournament suggestions are currently open. There are no current suggestions. Category:Blog posts